Rewriting the Stars
by Hikaru Yami 999
Summary: What is this? Why am I in the world of DCMK? Whatever, I'll make the most of this! KaiShin pairing. OC and OCC. Reincarnation. IDK how to label because I'm new.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I think you know since I am writing this, but I do NOT own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou... yet. It's not like I have plans for world domination or anything, hehehe? If you can't tell, the title is based off of the song "Rewrite the Stars" from the movie, _The Greatest Showman_. Go listen to the soundtrack and watch the movie.

Warnings: BL (Boys Love or Boy x Boy), Slowish romance

Pairing: Kaito X Shinichi

Summary: What is this? Why am I in the world of DCMK? Whatever, I'll make the most of this!

Hikaru: It's my first time here!

Shinichi: If you did not read the earlier note, he does not own us.

Kaito: Shin-chan, next chapter won't have an actual disclaimer, just us talking right?

Shinichi: I think so, but Hikaru has the plans.

Kaito: There's nothing Shin-chan does not know!

Shinichi: Get off of me! And stop with the kisses, we're in public!

Kaito: Awwww, haven't you heard of fan service Shin-chan. We'll end up kissing and having s*x later in the story.

Shinichi: Stop reminding me, D*amnit!

Hikaru: And I've become a third wheele. I'm gonna cry. Anyways, this is my first story ever! Idea is based off of someone else's story (Clover Tales), but I swear this is original! At least I haven't found anything that says otherwise. The rating will be raised after we get to the s*x scenes because I need some attention first before I raise it. I will put a warning before any lemon, though it won't appear for a while.

Kaito: That was way too long! Here's the chapter!

Hikaru: Hey! Attention hog!

* * *

Prologue

I never expected to die this way.

Everyone had only saw your average John Doe.

So how did I end up at the end of a regular person's knife?

I closed my eyes. _So this is how my life ends. How pathetic._

I could feel the darkness creeping out of the corner of my vision.

 _It's dark._

 _It's cold_

There was nothing I could do.

 _The murderer had come out of nowhere and just stabbed me straight through my heart. Even the most powerful spells could not heal my body. I didn't even know that guy, damnit!_

I could only wait as the Grim Reaper slowly pulled me into his embrace.

 _Bye Mom... Dad..._

The sound of movement woke me up.

A giant face of a man appeared, starling me.

 _Where was I?_

I heard a soft female voice from behind me.

"You named our last son. You would name him 'Kiddo' or something because of your twisted sense of humor Toichi."

 _Japanese? Toichi?_

I was agin taken aback when I recognized the face.

 _Hey he looks like Kuroba Toichi from the DCMK mangas!_

"Chikage, come on! I won't do it again!"

 _Chikage!? Wasn't that the name of his wife!? WTF! Does that mean..._

"No! His name is Hikaru, Kuroba Hikaru"

Yes, I had indeed reincarnated. And into the world of one of my favourite mangas.

* * *

Shinichi: And there's the Chapter! It's kind of short...

Kaito: Leave some reviews or KID might catch you. Maybe that would make you happy though.

Shinichi: Hey! I thought you were MY boyfriend! No flirting with others!

Kaito: But I flirt with Hikaru-chan all the time!

Shinichi: Hikaru-kun is dufferent. He's basically our boyfriend too.

Hikaru: Hehehe... A jelous Shinichi is cute. I have a feeling y'all are telling me to get out of the way so you can listen to your favorite pairing flirt.

Shinichi: Hey! We're not flirting. And stop with the Texas slang "y'all." Don't you know stalkers will be able to find you and with that information!

Hikaru: You're the detective here only you would be able to catch that... and Kaito since his IQ matches yours.

Kaito: He's right Hon. If you hadn't pointed it out, noone but us would have noticed.

Hikaru: I decided that a Christmas omake should be put up, but we're not far enough in the story.

Shinichi: **laugh** Not far enough **laugh** You just finished the prologue!

Hikaru: **Sticks out tongue** I know that! I'm so sorry that this story just started so there will be no Christmas story. I still have several days until Christmas though.

Shinichi and Kaito: **bows** We're sorry!

Hikaru: Instead you get a double release!

Hikaru: Here are several (read: all) stories that I'm frustrated are not finished, but don't want to touch because they are other people's works that I don't want to touch. These all are not likely to be finished by the original authors since they haven't updated any story recently Please, SOMEONE PICK THESE UP!

THIS LIST IS COMPLETE!

¤ Marks the ones I really want completed

‼ Major problems but really good plot

§ ¤¤¤ I'll Be There by Shingo-sama

§ ¤¤¤ Unmei Kyoudoutai  by tess4aria

§ ¤¤¤ For the Love of the Moonlight by tess4aria = This is really good!

§ ¤¤¤ Mayonaka by Dragoon-sama

§ ¤¤ Curiosity by tess4aria = This is too cute!

§ ¤¤ The Catastrophe by = Plot is really good, but several problems

§ ¤¤ Clair de Lune by purple mangosteen

§ ¤¤ Liebesträume by purple mangosteen

§ ¤¤ The Dove Prince by starsinjars

§ ¤¤ Time of our Lives by Shikamaru's lazy twin = Where the heck did the author get Tenko from though? Maurice is Maurice Leblanc, author of Arsene Lupin.

§ ¤¤ Quiet Investigations by raziella

§ ¤¤ Infinite Loop by Shimegami = This is so good

§ ¤¤ Collaboration by foreverandeveralone = This is so good too

§ ¤¤ Lost and Found by Chatterbox Angel

§ ¤¤ Naming the Truth by AkoyaMizuno

§ ¤¤ Just Kid'ding Around by Renkin-chan

§ ¤¤ I Didn't Mean For This to Happen by Madame of all Manga

§ ¤¤ Stolen without Intention by Cheshire XIII

§ ¤¤ Keeping the Boy by Alice The Walker

§ ¤¤ Hosting Options by llamaglamasama = Shinichi is head of a science company which might deal with genetics… Genetically Kaito/Shinichi clone/baby?

§ ¤ Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume by Shimegami

§ ¤ Clover Boyfriend by Kuroneko000

§ ¤ Our Story by moved to aceoftwos

§ ¤ Bloody Secrets by Mai-chan63 =#MakeKaitoIntoAPhantom. Seriously, Shinichi became a Vampire and Heiji into a Werewolf so naturally a Phantom Thief should become a Phantom.

§ ¤ Abuse and Comfort by Shingo-sama = Actually put up for adoption

§ ¤ Oretachi no Monogatari by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever

§ ¤ Managing a Detective by raziella

§ ¤ Unfulfilled, Unbound, Rekindled by KurobaSeiko

§ ¤ Why I Love You (Rewrite) and Why I Love You by moved to aceoftwos

§ ¤ Captive Of Midnight's Hold by CsillaDream

§ ¤ Take Me Out To Dinner by moved to aceoftwos

§ ¤ OffBalance by bart4nat

§ ¤ Finding Pandora by Miracle or Magic = Shinichi becomes a girl but whoever continues it should turn Shinichi back before they get together.

§ ¤ In the Moonlight by kyrilu

§ ¤ The Phantom Thief, The Detective, And Pandora by Hikaru-009 = Yeah… Kaito's definately Pandora

§ ¤ Flower Petals by kyrilu = Only up to chapter 5… IDK what's happening in 6 or 7

§ ¤ Taboo Love by NekoEddo

§ ¤ ‼ Secrets and Feelings Revealed by Nightmare Knight Zero

§ ¤ ‼ My Secret After School by Nightmare Knight Zero

§ ¤ ‼ Ballroom Facade by DarkForbidden-Love

§ Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume by Shimegami

§ NekoToxin092819 by ghost-alchemist09

§ Secrets by xxKazuki-Chanxx

§ The Wrath of Heaven by Chatterbox Angel

§ Second Chances (remake) by KurobaSeiko

§ Tales of Warring Nations by Asagi Tsuki

§ Combining Theivery and Deductions by Raipai

§ Equals by alpacaa-cat

§ Blind Date by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress

§ L'amour Club Cyprus by Stearl

§ Trade by Butterfly Knot

§ Party Animal by damn-aesthetic

§ Just a Kid by FluffyDoom27

§ The Unstoppable Kids by FluffyDoom27

§ Behind the Night by 2546

§ Falling in Love by Kiko-tan

§ Cendrellic Juliet by YukiSkye

§ Bloodhound by White Mage Koorii

§ Dark Moon by shadowsky16

§ The Journey To Save A Princess by SilvCyanide

§ Wait and See Until Jealousy by TheBlackShadow

§ Dearly Beloved by House O'Bones

§ The Sands of Time by whitedoyle

§ A Trail In The Forest by Samila1223

§ For you I will by A Green Crayon

§ Another Me by saphirerose421

§ Gentleman Thieves by rachello344

§ Memories of a God: Lucky Star by Hayashi Yuri = Small plot problems

§ Already Parted by starsinjars

§ Visit to Our Memories by azturpealean

§ Facing Destiny by Chatterbox Angel

§ Bloody Heaven by MinawaAsuka

§ In the Footsteps of Others by Nechangi = Read the first fanfic first (OFAW) and DNAngel (DarkxDaisuke forever) It's a crossover

§ Lights! Camera! Action! by WhiteVeil

§ In Good Times and Bad by tarsido

§ Touch Communication by tarsido = The angst is strong in this one

§ Prank Mishap by CsillaDream

§ Lovers Rose by Rose-Of-Pandora

§ Of the Thief that Stole His Heart by three-fiftysix

§ A World of Irony by KurosakuMitsuki

§ The Server by pyupew

§ Happy Ending by EsTeLweNadia

§ Between those Months by The Neo Productions

§ Into Your Arms by IntoAnotherWorld

§ Where Angels Fear to Tread by LydsiMcKay

§ Teitan High School Host Club by Shimizu Hikaru

§ Wildcard by Light In The Void

§ All In by SilverScarecrow

§ Pandora's Will by Ashrel Fury = The author planned on going to the Kingdom Hearts universe. Just know that you will not be forgiven if you make it Sora x Riku. Sora x Roxas forever!

§ Recovering the Self by tess4aria

§ A thief's Detective by KurobaSeiko

§ Kaito runs into a very sexy detective by Cpt-Abfall

§ Criminal Intent by Xialdon

§ I Promise by YaniTenshiKoi

§ Just Another Heist by Zygotic Adipose

§ Surprising Complications by Shingo-sama = WARNING: M-preg and threesome w/ Heiji (I prefer Saguru)

§ Floral Delights by Alice The Walker

§ ‼ The light of my life by knight-of-the-night

§ ‼ Divine by Gallifreyan Annihilator

Hikaru: The rest have some potential to be updated.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Hikaru: I'm back!

Kaito: What are you doing to Shin-chan, Hikaru-chan?

Shinichi: **sound of** **struggling**

Hikaru: Tying him up. Duh.

Kaito: But why?

Hikaru: Because I don't own him and if I tie him up, I can kidnap him and turn hime into mine. I considered you too, but as KID you are too hard. I'm lazy.

Kaito: **whispers** I think he's crazy. He does't own us and never will even if he ties my Shin-chan up.

Hikaru: Heard that!

Kaito: Rope play. Kinky! I like that.

Shinichi: Hey! Don't give him ideas. Blegh... That gag was disgusting. Hehehe? Hey Hikaru-kun? No stop!

Kaito: While Hikaru gets Shinichi all kinky, here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Toichi's POV

Hikaru was not normal.

Those eyes were far too intelligent for a baby. They seemed to analyze everthing that was going on.

He even seemed to be able to understand what we said.

Kaito was undoubtedly a genius at eight years old like our friends' son Shinichi, but Hikaru seemed to be intelegent to a monsterous level. But no matter what, he was Chikage and my son.

I wonder if Chikage has noticed.

As Phantom Lady, barely anything passes her eyes.

Hikaru's POV

Several days had passed since I was born and I had not seen a sign of my older brother, Kaito.

After seeing how frustrating it had been for Shinichi to act as a child in the manga, I decided to not hold anything back and just be labelled as "genius."

I had started planning on how to save my new da- no, Otou-san, from his death. Without meeting Kaito, I could not accurately judge how long I had to plan.

In between planning and meals, I tried to use magic. Real magic rather than stage magic. I knew there would be magic since I knew witches like Akako existed. I also figured that since I was reincarnated and NOT supposed to be in this world, I would have more connection to magic. Magic would be a useful cheat in this world if I was going to be affiliated with both the Heisei Holmes and Heisei Lupin.

I did not know when the accident would happen, only that it would happen on Kaito's ninth birthday. I could not know what age he was with out seeing him.

-§-§-§-

Kaito's POV

Oyaji got home late. Come to think of it, I had not seen mother for quite some time. As soon as He got home, he told me to get ready to leave.

"Oyaji, where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

I panicked. "What! Did mother get hurt!?"

Oyaji only chuckled. "No, it's a suprise gift."

Oyaji drove us over too the hospital and pulled me to the area with a lot of babies. What was it called again? Oh, yeah. The maternal ward.

"Okaa-san is had a baby!?"

Oyaji laughed.

"A gift to the Kuroba family."

I ran ahead of Oyaji and found Okaa-san.

"Is it a little brother or sister?"

Okaa-san silently pointed to the small crib.

"Hikaru-chan is coming home today."

I stared into a pair of bright indigo eyes. I had a brother.

"How are you Hikaru-chan?"

Hikaru only looked at me and smiled. He was silent unlike other babies. Strange. Was he mute?

"Nii~"

I smiled. Seemed like he was trying to call me something. Turns out he wasn't mute. I loved my brother already.

Hikaru's POV

A week in and I finally got to meet Kaito, I mean Kaito-niisan.

Just as I feared, Kaito was already 8. That meant that I only had one year to prepare.

I needed to make a plan. Fast.

* * *

Shinichi: Hey! Thanks for finally untying me, Hikaru-san. Where am I in this story anyways?

Hikaru: Patience, Shinichi! You are coming around chapter 10?

Shinichi: So far?

Kaito: Yeah! I want my boyfriend!

Hikaru: You know you two will not go straight to boyfriends in this story right?

Kaito: I resent that.

Hikaru: Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for next chapter! Follow and leave a review!

Shinichi and Kaito: Arigatou!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Hikaru: Yay! New chapter!

Shinichi: Am I in it?

Hikaru: Not yet~ Be patient.

Shinichi: You told me that last chapter.

Hikaru: And I told you your turn was not for a while. Anyways, thank you to vidoan200, ZoroKoi and DiamondRose-413 for following this story. Special thanks to Mary D. Black2000 and Tordue for following and favouriting both me and this story! It means a lot to me since this is my first story. I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but DON'T REVIEW IF YOU ONLY COMMENT TO SAY HOW BAD THIS STORY IS. While I appretiate constructive critisism, I'm allergic to haters.

Shinichi: By the way, where's Kaito?

Hikaru: In the next room over in my attempt to gain ownership over you guys... Surrounded by fish.

Kaito: SHINICHI! Get these f-f-f-finny things away from me!

Hikaru: Unfortunately, it seems I don't own you two yet. Go save your boyfriend.

Kaito: HERE'S THE CHAPTER!

Hikaru: You're surrounded by fish and you can still steal my thunder? Fine... See if you survive this story.

Shinichi: Hey! No killing Kaito!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hikaru's POV

I finally was taken to my new home.

Kaito-niisan was exitedly hugging me as he held me in the car.

"Hikaru-chan, we're going home!"

I smiled up at Kaito-niisan. He smiled back.

"Hikaru-chan is just the cutest! Kaa-san, Oyaji thank you for Hikaru-chan!"

Otou-san and Okaa-san just smiled.

-§-§-§-

I was watching Otou-san teach Kaito-niisan how to make the imfamous Kuroba Family Poker Face .

I was listening to Otou-san talk and learning along. I had a feeling Otou-san was watching me all the while. I saw Kaito glance over at me. I decided to make a face to try to mess up Kaito-niisan's Poker Face.

Kaito-niisan's face twisted as he tried to hold back his laugh. Otou-san glanced at me and smiled.

Three.

Two.

One.

 _Success._

"Hahahahahaha! Oyaji! Look at Hikaru's face!"

I just smiled and Otou-san winked at me.

-§-§-§-

I succeded in feeling magic, though I couldn't use it.

I had created a set of rules for myself if I ever got a chance to reincarnate into amther world. The number one rule was: if it was a world with magic or some similar sort of energy, find the origns of said energy so that you can create original techniques rather than rely on already made ones. (That rule came after reading so many reincarnation genre books and being frustrated at the Main Characters for not thinking that obviously somone would have had to create the technique, so there is no need to get some powerful technique after a dangerous journey. Make your own!)

It was after Kaito-niisan's Poker Face lessons. Kaito-niisan would look away, but as soon as he turned back to see me, I would scrunch up my face. I kept on making him laugh and Otou-san ended the lesson after Kaito-niisan laughed the tenth time.

I started to practice magic after the lessons ended because there was nothing else to do. Everyone else was outside of the room doing somthing else.

I felt a small tug in my body and just knew that I had finally succeded.

Now I just needed to practice a bit more and plan for Kaito-niisan's birthday. It was coming in 8 months...

Kaito's POV

We were heading home with Hikaru-chan.

My Ototo-chan is too cute! He loofed like mini-me with slightly neater hair. His indigo eyes were very bright and smiled whenever I looked at him.

(A/N: Narciassistic much?)

-§-§-§-

When I was training with Oyaji I happened to glance at Hikaru-chan. Hikaru-chan immediately made a face at me and I had to try to cover my face with the Poker Face. I failed and started to laugh uncontrollably.

After that I tried not to look at Hikaru-chan, but I always ended up looking at my cute Ototo-chan. Everytime I looked, Hikaru would twist his face into something funny.

Oyaji cut our lessons short after I couldn't stop laughing for the, what, tenth time. Suprisingly, Oyaji did not seem angry at all with me, but only slightly amused.

When I left the room, I lightly scolded Hikaru-chan.

"I will tickle you if you keep doing that."

Hikaru-chan just laughed.

Toichi's POV

We took Hikaru home that day.

Kaito was hugging Hikaru and running around like the days he had too much sugar.

Hikaru didn't seem scared as other babies would be with a child running around carrying them.

Chikage and I had tried to tell him to slow down because he was holding his little brother, but in that state, he wouldn't slow down.

He kept on hugging his brother like the center of the world.

It was cute, although wouldn't Kaito become a bro-con at this rate?

-§-§-§-

It happened while I was teaching Kaito the Poker Face.

It seemed as if Hikaru was listening in to our lessons.

In the middle of our lesson, Kaito looked back to check on his brother. As soon as he looked at Hikaru, Hikaru made a face. Kaito struggled with his face, but ultimately broke down into laughter.

Every time Kaito, looked back, Hikaru would make another face and Kaito would start laughing so I had to cut the lesson short.

Seems like I was right, that Hikaru was more intelligent than other children.

* * *

Hikaru: Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

Shinichi: The use of copyrighted material is illegal. Please refrain from using that Porky the Pig impression ever again or I would have to arrest you.

Hikaru: But Kaito's still KID and you don't even arrest him the 3/10 times you catch him.

Shinichi: He actually has a good cause, unlike you.

Hikaru: But getting more people to see y'all is a good cause. Sorry viewer-san for seeing my actual real life rant in the middle of the chapter.

Kaito: Never ever put me in a room filled with those f-finny things again.

Hikaru: But your mom sometimes does it too.

Kaito: You can't beat Phantom Lady

Hikaru: **pulls out phone** Chikage-san, Kaito admitted that you are better then him.

Kaito: Hey!

Chikage: Oh, is that so? Tell him and Shin-chan that I'm joining your authors corner next chapter. Got to get the tickets from Paris to Texas.

Hikaru: By the way, why are you always in Paris. Like in every fanfiction?

Chikage: I don't know.

Hikaru: Anyways I know you're a fan favourite. Maybe you can get more viewers for me... fufufufu... kukukuku... Hahahahaha!

Chikage: Sure, Hikaru-chan! Please favourite and follow this story. And make sure to leave a review. He needs those, he has none. And follow him on social medi-

Hikaru: Hey! This isn't the end of a Youtube video!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Before you start, some Vocab I forgot to add in the previous chapters:

(O)Tou-san = Dad

Ototo-chan* = Little Brother

(O)Niisan = Older Brother

(O)Nee-san = Older Sister

(O)Kaa-san = Mother

Oyaji = Means old man or something, but in this case, it means "dad"

Baka = Idiot (hence why Kaito's called Bakaito by Aoko this chapter)

Aho = Stupid (hence why Aoko's called Ahoko by Kaito this chapter)

*Ototo-chan will be Otoutou-chan from now on.

* * *

Hikaru: Hey! I'm back with Chikage-chan today! She's the special guest today.

Chikage: Hello!

Hikaru: Sorry for not posting right on Christmas day, but I was still in the middle of writing this chapter. Happy New Year!

Chikage: By the way, shouldn't Shin-chan and Kai-chan be here?

Hikaru: Not really? They're chained to the bed.

Chikage: The bed, not their bed? You mean there's only one bed in this house?

Hikaru: Uh... Yeah?

Chikage: Make sure y'all use protection.

Hikaru: Ok.

Chikage: Not even going to deny it? Why did you chain them though? Is it another attempt to own us?

Hikaru: Yes. Anyways... it's time for-

Kaito and Shinichi: A NEW CHAPTER, IT'S ANEW CHAPTER

Hikaru: Shinichi's joined in stealing. Doesn't he know stealing is illegal? He's just taking revenge too far... Saying there's a new chapter is my job. How'd they even hear?

Chikage: You've given up on trying to stop Kaito from saying it?

Hikaru: He's taken it since the beginning. I can't do anything about it

* * *

Chapter 3

Toichi's POV

I've said it before, but Hikaru is abnormally smart for a baby.

I was watching as Hikaru kept on manipulating Kaito to do the things that he wants. Kaito did not find it strange at all, but if he were older, he would.

Kaito and the Kudo's kid, Shinichi, were undoubtedly geniuses, but even both of them could not do what Hikaru could do at that age.

His first words come at two-months-old.

He also displayed abilities far above his age.

Hikaru's POV

My life was going into a familiar routine.

Everyday I would join in on Kaito-niisan's lessons, whether that be magic or the Poker Face. Everytime he looked over at me, though, I would do something to distract him. Training him to adapt to the unexpected would help hime whether or not I could save Otou-san.

On my free time, I tried to create spells that could help, but with my baby body, I was not sure how much they could help

-§-§-§-

The visit came suddenly. I forgot that sooner or later I would eventually meet Nakamori Aoko. I forgot she existed.

I was just sitting and practicing when Kaito-niisan came in with Nakamori-san.

Kaito was running away from Nakamori-san who was chasing him with a broom.

"Bakaito! Come back here and apologize for flipping my skirt!"

I laughed at this familiar scene (at least for me reading the manga and watching the anime) and they turned to me.

Nakamori-san squeeled and ran to hug me.

"Is this the famous Hikaru-chan? He's so cute! He looks like you when you were little. Dom't grow up like Bakaito."

"Hey! What's that suposed to mean Ahoko! Don't tell my adorable Otoutou-chan that."

I decided then to say my first words.

"Kaito-niisan down't fwip Onee-san's skirt or do anythwing pewvewted to giwls or Hikawu will get hwate at Kaito-niisan. Nii-san has to be a gentwleman at all twimes. Like dad twold you."

Kaito gasped and said, "Ru-chan! You spoke! For the First time! Too cute!"

He then saluted.

"Ok! Onii-san will not do anything like that in the future!"

In my opinion, he was the one who was cute. He would be fine even if he continued, but his perverted behaviour would would trouble me (read: embarass me).

Nakamori-san piped up. It seemed as if she forgot she was mad at Kaito-niisan moments before.

"He's so cute! And such a gentleman. Kaito, listen to him. Call me Aoko-neesan Hikaru. Can I call you Ru-chan like Kaito?"

I affirmed the first, but declined the second. I wanted a special bond with Kaito-niisan.

"Ok Aoko-neesan. But you cawn't cawll me Ru-chan. Thwat is wesewved fow Kaito-niisan."

Aoko-neesan seemed sad for a moment, but perked back up.

Kaito was looking at me as if I was the most wonderful thing in the world. He lunged and pulled me into a bear hug.

After that, Kaito decided just to settle down and cuddle with me while playing board games and card games.

I might have helped Kaito-niisan cheat a bit. My excuse was that I was testing my motor skills and sleight of hand if asked. Kaito may have noticed (since I was sitting so close), but Aoko-neesan did not notice ar all.

It was several hours later before Aoko-neesan left.

After the game Kaito-niisan high-fived me. So he noticed after all.

It was then that I noticed Otou-san watching. I just grinned at him.

Kaito's POV

Hikaru-chan's first words came several weeks aftetr he came home. I was being chased around by Aoko, when I ran into Hikaru-chan's room. We noticed him after he started laughing at us. I started to smile. My Otoutou-chan's laugh was so cute and infectious.

Aoko rushed to him.

"Is this the famous Hikaru-chan? He's so cute! He looks like you when you were little. Dom't grow up like Bakaito."

I glared at Aoko.

"Hey! What's that suposed to mean Ahoko! Don't tell my adorable Otoutou-chan that."

Hikaru then graced us with his first words.

"Kaito-niisan down't fwip Onee-san's skirt or do anythwing pewvewted to giwls or Hikawu will get hwate at Kaito-niisan. Nii-san has to be a gentwleman at all twimes. Like dad twold you."

I gasped . He was the cutest. I came up with a new nickname right there.

"Ru-chan! You spoke! For the First time! Too cute!"

I did not want to be hated by Ru-chan so I saluted at Hikaru.

"Ok! Onii-san will not do anything like that in the future!"

Aoko then decided to interupt our moment.

"He's so cute! And such a gentleman. Kaito, listen to him. Call me Aoko-neesan Hikaru. Can I call you Ru-chan like Kaito?"

"Ok Aoko-neesan. But you cawn't cawll me Ru-chan. Thwat is wesewved fow Kaito-niisan."

I felt touched that Hikaru would only let me call him Ru-chan. I decided I only wanted to cuddle with Ru-chan, so I just hugged him and sat down to play a board game.

Although it was very unnoticable, Ru-chan was cheating in my favour.

I high-fived him when Aoko left.

Aoko's POV

I just left the Kuroba residence. Hikaru-chan was super cute. It was strange though. How did Kaito keep getting so many lucky moves in the board game?

* * *

Hikaru: That's the chapter... Chikage-chan? Where are you?

Chikage: I'm back with Shin-chan and Kai-chan.

Kaito: Please, stop trying to own us.

Hikaru: Not a chance. I need the legal rights so that I can control your universe. Like a God! Mwahahahaha!

Shinichi: Kai's right. It's getting a bit ridiculous.

Hikaru: Fine, antways I'm running out of ideas so you got off easy.

Chikage: Now for next chapter's special guest... Vermouth!

Shinichi: Grrrrrrr... Not her! Why?

Hikaru: Did you just growl? I choose Vermouth because she plays by her own rules. Even the B.O. Doesn't control her.

Chikage: Bye! Make sure to like, comment and subscri-

Hikaru: Like I said last chapter, this is not a youtube video!

Aoko: You forgot about Aoko, didn't you.

Hikaru: Hey You're not supposed to be in the author's corner this chapter!

Aoko: Hmph, fine. Aoko is mad at Hikaru

* * *

Hikaru: One announcement:

I MIGHT HAVE ANOTHER STORY UP SOON! IT WILL BE NAMED "REWIND" WHEN I FINALLY WRITE IT!

See you next chap with Vermouth!


End file.
